


Хладнокровие

by Dugout



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dugout/pseuds/Dugout
Summary: Катастрофа, произошедшая в Городе, затронула даже семью, живущую по другую сторону пролива. В ней было шесть человек: первый - мужчина, изменившийся и сошедший с ума, вторая - женщина, пара стариков, пятый - мальчик-подросток, и шестая - маленькая девочка.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Хладнокровие

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю, есть ли в игре что-то, что может подтвердить или опровергнуть написанное в этом драббле. В любом случае, мне просто понравилось думать об этой концепции.
> 
> Upd: Art from Dasha Pudman: https://dasha-pudman.tumblr.com/post/644110068492664832/6

Ветер протяжно выл под кровлей накренившегося дома. Лес шумел, зверьки и птицы в клетках тревожно копошились. Сумерки начинали сгущаться.

Женщина, стоящая на крыльце, заметила движение между деревьями и поёжилась. Громоздкая фигура шагала, покачиваясь, — мужчина нёс в руках ловушки. Через одно плечо у него было перекинуто ружьё, через другое ремень с мёртвыми тушками. Издалека их шкурки и перья сливались в пёстрое месиво: барсук, лиса, несколько уток, белки, вальдшнепы, пара кроликов. Ещё одного кролика тащила в руках девочка.

Заметив её, женщина облегчённо выдохнула и поплотнее запахнула кофту. Мужчина с девочкой шли медленно, устало. Женщина ждала.

Выйдя к дому, они остановились в нескольких шагах от крыльца, подняв на неё головы. Оба молчали, только ветер хлопал их одеждой. Они ждут чего-то или просто?..

— Вы ж мои охотники… — выдавив улыбку, сказала женщина.

Слова сразу же потонули в завываниях под крышей. Однако они сработали: мужчина с девочкой отмерли. Охотник начал пристраивать новую добычу по клеткам, девочка поднялась по ступеням и протянула кролика.

— Ого, здорово, — всё ещё пытаясь улыбаться, женщина взяла тушку. — Положу его к остальным.

Девочка юркнула за дверь. В доме было тепло и пахло мясным пирогом. С кухни шкварчали сосиски, булькало жаркое в мясном соусе. Она сбросила тяжелые от грязи сапоги, повесила куртку на крючок и побежала в столовую. Вокруг обеденного стола уже стояли стулья, и она вскарабкалась на тот, где специально для неё лежала стопка книг.

Из коридора донеслись голоса:

— Они вернулись?

— Да, всё в порядке.

В комнату зашли остальные, уселись на свои места. Только женщина продолжала ждать стоя, сжав пальцами спинку стула.

— Почему он так долго?

— Мешок ему теперь мешает.

Девочка сердилась. После целого дня в лесу ей хотелось есть, а на столе не было даже хлеба — давно кончился.

— Милая, пожалуйста, не тупи нож.

Она отложила нож, которым пилила край стола, и в комнате опять остался только вой ветра да тиканье часов. Запах с кухни был невыносимым.

Наконец в прихожей хлопнула дверь, из коридора послышались звуки возни. Охотник, всё ещё с ружьём в руках, вошёл в комнату и неуклюже, тяжело сел за стол. Своё оружие он пристроил рядом, потом снял с головы мешок. Теперь можно было подавать еду.

Сосиски были очень горячие, но, в отличие от жаркого, их можно было сжевать быстро, поэтому девочка набросилась на них. Обжигающий сок брызнул во рту, но вместо того, чтобы выплюнуть, она только яростнее дожевала, проглотила кусок и вцепилась в следующий. За столом изредка постукивали ножи, взрослые дули на куски сосисок, чтобы остудить.

Теперь язык и нёбо саднило, зато желудок заполнила теплота. Девочка несколько раз вдохнула через рот, чтобы остудить его, и тут же наколола на вилку кусок жаркого. Его она уже жевала осторожно, медленно смыкая зубы и перекатывая еду во рту. От этого жесткое мясо испускало кучу вкусов, а они раздражали обожженный язык. Ещё несколько крупных кусков кролика лежали перед ней на тарелке в рыжей жиже, а с ними единственная, одинокая половинка картофелины. Впрочем, она не жаловалась.

— Хватит на меня пялиться, — раздался вдруг хриплый голос, от которого все взрослые заледенили.

— Я-я не пялюсь…

— Ты что думаешь, гадёныш, я не вижу, как ты зыркаешь на меня исподлобья?

— Я…

— Думаешь, я слепой? Хочешь, чтобы я вообще этот мешок не снимал? Так и жрал в нём?! Или, может, хочешь, чтобы я поехал в город, подправил морду в больничке?

Повисло напряженное молчание. Юноша отвернул голову, и опустил её так низко, словно пытался расслышать, о чём ему шепчет жаркое.

— Не забудь заодно купить там нормальной еды, — еле слышно пробурчал он под нос.

Охотник взревел:

— Что ты сказал?!

Щелкнул курок двустволки.

— Не надо! — вскрикнула женщина, — Не надо, пожалуйста, упокойся. У него переходный возраст…

Охотник с хрипом втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— О, нет, это не возраст! Это ваша порода, вы все такие! Трещите за столом, вертитесь по сторонам, вместо того, чтобы жрать то, что я для вас добываю, чёрт возьми. Неблагодарные. Только у мелкой мозги есть.

Снова повисло молчание. Все невольно посмотрели на девочку. Не поднимая глаз, она со звонким стуком сплюнула на тарелку дробинку.

— Не одного нормального ужина в этой паршивой семейке, — прорычал охотник, отставил ружьё и громко отпил из бутылки.

За окном окончательно стемнело.

Он доел раньше всех. Молча охотник встал из-за стола, также молча натянул на голову мешок, и, не сказав ни слова, вышел во двор. В доме стало чуть спокойнее.

Наконец ощутив сытость, девочка спрыгнула на пол, вцепилась в свободный стул и потащила его в соседнюю комнату. Там находилась лестница на чердак, и так просто до неё было не дотянуться. Из столовой начали слышаться голоса:

—… не делай так больше.

— Какая разница? Всё равно он нас скоро пристрелит. Надо было бежать, когда в городе всё только началось. А теперь поздно, даже на помощь не позвать. В лесу повсюду ловушки. И мосты он обрубил. Конец.

— Не говори так.

— Да даже если он не захочет сделать из нас чучел, мы помрём от цинги.

— А если не «помрём» от цинги, то от пневмонии. А если не от пневмонии, то от старости. Мы все в любом случае «помрём», рано или поздно.

— Круто. Спасибо. Очень вдохновляющее. Я спать. Пойдём, ба.

Скрипнул стул, раздались шоркающие шажочки. Парень вышел из комнаты, поддерживая старушку за плечи. Девочка как раз закончила со стулом. Она влезла на него, и уже собиралась дёрнуть шнур, как кто-то схватил её подмышки.

— Ну-ну, — запричитал старик, когда она, как одичавшая кошка попыталась вырваться из его рук.

Она хочет играть на чердаке! Может же она хоть вечером поиграть?

— Не упрямься, вот, повесели старика, — он поднял с комода музыкальную коробочку и дал ей.

Девочка присмирела. Ладно, такой расклад был терпимым.

Старик уселся в столовой, пристроив девочку себе на колени. Она опёрлась щекой о его рубашку, и флегматично начала крутить ручку шарманки. Тонкая и чистая мелодия перекрыла звуки, изредка доносящиеся из сарая во дворе.

Женщина сидела рядом, — чинила рукав пальто. В волосах у неё поблёскивала седина, рука с иголкой ходила вверх-вниз.

После целого дня на ногах было приятно сидеть, поджав их под себя. В лесу приходилось карабкаться, ползать по норам и практически всегда бежать, чтобы не отставать от охотника. Тепло шерстяной рубашки пригревало бок. Старик знал, что девочка не любит телячьи нежности, поэтому лишь изредка проводил сухой ладонью по её голове. Она не жаловалась.

Красивая музыка клонила в дрему, нагоняла какие-то грёзы. Рука отяжелела, мелодия остановилась. Старик подумал, что девочка заснула.

— Я всё-таки очень беспокоюсь за неё. Он таскает её там, где ребёнку совсем не место.

— Она не протестует, — заметила женщина.

— Но дети такие хлипкие… Их даже крысы могут загрызть. А пиявки? Знаешь, какими они вымахивают? Их, небось, пруд пруди в болоте у бывшего клуба. Разве ж она понимает, что происходит?

— Мне кажется, она прекрасно всё понимает.

— Что с ней будет, если она останется одна? В нашем-то мире?

Женщина ответила не сразу. Сначала сделала несколько стежков, потом подняла голову, словно прислушивалась к чему-то.

— Она хладнокровная девочка. Такие всё выстоят.

Из сарая донёсся надрывный писк и оборвался. Женщина поморщилась.

— И вырастут либо очень хорошими людьми, либо очень плохими.

Девочка проснулась от того, что в лицо бил яркий свет. Она не помнила, как оказалась в кровати, но сейчас, очевидно, было пора из неё вылезать. Охотник, одетый и обутый, с фонарём в руке стоял в дверном проёме и ждал её.

Ещё не рассвело. Самое время выходить.

В коридоре девочка натянула сапоги, с которых кто-то уже отряхнул землю, застегнула пуговицы куртки. Охотник принёс с кухни стакан воды и подал ей. Она его жадно выпила.

На улице стало ясно, что вчерашний ветер полностью утих. Густой туман рассеивал луч фонаря, проникал влажным холодом сквозь одежду. Звуки в нём глохли. Лес молчал.

Под кронами деревьев было совершенно темно, а из-за тумана фонарь обозначал лишь силуэты ближайших стволов да очертания травы по краям тропинки. Пахло грязью, сыростью, а от охотника ещё и тянуло тухнущими потрохами. В сумке он нёс отходы вчерашней разделки, чтобы после стрельбы по кроликам поновить привады. С приманкой для хищников в последнее время проблем не было.

В их лесу кролики жили на опушках у побережья. Раньше были ещё, об этом напоминали норы около заброшенных сараев, но всех, что были поблизости, охотник уже истребил. Чистил лес от вредителей.

Листва под ногами шуршала тихо, словно боясь прерывать всеобъемлющую тишину. Они шли, шли, время от времени переступая через натянутые верёвки и подозрительные кучки листьев. Когда они подходили к расщелине, охотник брал девочку за шкирку и вместе с ней прыгал через обрубленный мост. Шли без остановок, только пару раз охотник тормозил, чтобы достать из-под брёвна раздавленную тушку, сунуть в сумку и заново насторожить ловушку. Держа его фонарь, девочка глядела, как бревно исчезает в тумане над головой.

Потихоньку, незаметно для глаза, туман начинал брезжить светом и редеть. Приближался рассвет, а они приближались к широкой опушке. Охотник приглушил фонарь и достал из-под плаща замызганный бинокль.

На открытом пространстве туман был ещё реже. Море негромко шуршало, как телевизор потерявший сигнал. В траве девочка различила пару кроличьих ушей, а охотник, судя по тому, как он впился в бинокль, вычислил гораздо больше.

Он схватил девочку за плечо, и зашептал в ухо хрипло и страшно неразборчиво:

— Видишь, там заросли ежевики?

Она видела. С другой стороны опушки пространство под деревьями было заполнено кустами. Девочка безразлично прошлась по ним глазами, затем подняла взгляд наверх. Макушки деревьев уже освещало солнце.

— Чтобы без единого шороха. И если облажаешься, то, чёрт возьми, я понижу тебя с бигля до таксы.

Девочка кивнула, вырвалась из-под руки охотника и бросилась прочь. Отбежав от него, она перешла на шаг. Как быть неслышной она знала.

Одежда шуршит от лишних движений рук и спины. Мох — хорошая вещь. В лесу его много, и он тихий как ковёр. Голая земля — тоже неплохо. Хвоя сегодня влажная, поэтому пойдёт. Сразу весь вес на ногу не переносить. Осторожно ступая, девочка обогнула опушку.

Прежде чем лезть в ежевику, она сняла куртку, и почти что ползком протиснулась к середине зарослей. Земля была холодная, но она не жаловалась. Возможность спокойно посидеть, поджав ноги, её и так устраивала. Тёмные колючие плети терялись в темени, с шипов падали капли росы. Несколько попавшихся под руку ягод отдавали теперь во рту кислым и ароматным послевкусием.

Бах!

Девочка вскочила на ноги. Бах! Не прошло и секунды, как зашелестела трава. Где? Прямо? Сбоку?! Громко топая ногами, ломая ежевику, она кинулась влево и вглубь.

Ага! Несколько кроликов чуть не врезались в неё, и с той же невероятной скоростью бросились назад. Она шугнула их вслед, и кинулась вправо, как раз спугнув обратно ещё пару. Кто-то пронёсся мимо.

Нет, хватит. Надо не дать тем разбежаться. Рванув зигзагом, она погнала кроликов прямо под пули, и бах! Бах!

Подбитый кролик метнулся назад и сбил её с ног. От удара об землю на миг вышибло дух. Придя в себя, она, однако, не стала подниматься. Не хватало ещё, чтобы охотник сгоряча пальнул в эту сторону.

«Бах!» — ударил последний выстрел, и резко стало очень тихо. Кролики притаились.

Наконец, девочка решилась пошевелиться. Щёлкнул курок, но выстрела не последовало. Облегченно выдохнув, она вышла из зарослей. Охотник опустил ружьё.

Из всех кроликов, что на него выгнали, он подстрелил двух. Один ещё трепыхался. На опушке было пусто, первыми выстрелами он никого не задел. Ну что ж, два — тоже хорошо. Охотник присел, достал нож, добил кролика ударом в шею. Потом похлопал девочку по спине.

Они ещё погоняли кроликов по зарослям, но добычи это не прибавило. Было решено отправиться дальше.

Солнце уже поднялось. Там, где не было тени, начинало пригревать. Папоротники качались, поблёскивая от росы. Изредка доносились вскрики птиц и растворялись в эхе. Всё ещё пахло грибной сыростью. Охотник по одному ему ведомому маршруту обошёл несколько ловушек. Они углублялись в лес.

У высокой сосны он остановился, достал бинокль и протянул его девочке.

— Посмотри, что на кабаньей тропе.

Девочка повесила бинокль на шею. Оттолкнувшись от рук охотника, она взобралась на нижний сук. Карабкаться по старой сосне было одно удовольствие, и земля быстро осталась далеко внизу. Сквозь иголки начал дуть свежий сырой ветер. Кора верхних веток, уже давно находившихся на солнце, была теплой, пахла смолой. Даже на верхушке ветви выдерживали небольшой вес девочки, поэтому она встала в полный рост.

Открылся широкий обзор. Лес стелился по берегу, сколько хватало глаз: поднимался по холмам, проваливался в низины, зиял ущельями. Полосы тумана местами ещё плыли по нему, медленно, словно живые существа. Вдалеке синели горы. Остальное пространство занимала морская гладь. На другой стороне пролива бледно виднелась тонкая полоска города. Единственное здание, что можно было различить — башня. Море шумело, то повышая, то понижая свой голос. Шшшш…

Девочка тряхнула головой, и отвернулась назад, к лесу. Линии расщелин были хорошими ориентирами, и она быстро прикинула, где должна находиться кабанья тропа, на которой они недавно ставили самоловы. Через грязные стёкла бинокля она прочесала верхушки деревьев. Ни одного флажка. Ну и хорошо. У неё сегодня не было настроения тащиться туда и помогать свежевать какого-нибудь старого хряка.

Ещё немного поглядев на лес (она отыскала дом и помахала в его сторону) и на море, девочка полезла вниз. Спускаясь, она заметила, что охотник целится во что-то между деревьев, и с любопытством ускорилась. Едва еловые ветви открыли ей обзор, как стал виден _он_.

Точнее его ноги. Четыре узловатые ноги с копытами. Полоса тумана проплывала в низине рядом с сосной, а внутри неё шёл кто-то гигантский. Девочка рискованно спрыгнула на сук пониже, и теперь видела живот и свисающую с шеи бороду. Ещё скачок на самый нижний сук, и вот она видит голову лося.

Он шёл мимо, задевая рогами кроны высоких деревьев, и охотник с девочкой его, похоже, волновали не больше букашек. Охотник с хрипом вздохнул, и вдруг сказал то ли девочке, то ли лосю, то ли самому себе:

— Ничего, и не таких возьмём.

Медленными, но огромными шагами лось скрылся из виду, и только после этого охотник опустил ружьё.

— Ничего, ничего…

Он обернулся к девочке и помог ей спуститься. Руки у него дрожали.

— Раньше вот вообще ничего нельзя было, — продолжал он бормотать, — а теперь, а? Что они, в городе, сделают?! Придумаем что-нибудь…

Наконец он обратился к девочке:

— Так что, есть?

Она отрицательно покачала головой. Охотник пробурчал что-то совсем уже неразборчивое.  
Спуск с холма привёл их на небольшую поляну, заросшую высокой травой. Солнце освещало её край, но вся трава была ещё мокрой. Вилась мошкара.

Они прошли к солнечному краю, охотник тяжело сел на торчащий из земли корень. Девочка села рядом, обняв колени руками. Некоторое время молчали.

Наконец, охотник снял сумку и отставил её подальше, положил ремень с кроликами в тень, спустил на землю ружьё. Потом вытащил из кармана кусок сыра в промасленной бумаге и пару грибов, которые успел где-то подобрать. Грибы были покрыты крупинками соли и мелким мусором. Карманной засолки, можно сказать. Охотник очистил их кое-как и отдал один девочке, потом разрезал ножом сыр и отдал ей половину.

На вкус сыр был заветревшийся, сухой — другого у них не осталось. Сырой гриб, был, ну что сказать, сырым, напоминал плесень. В общем, как первая еда за день, вполне ничего. Девочка откусила сначала одно, потом другое. Слабая надежда, что, смешавшись, они дадут вкус сыра с плесенью, не оправдалась. Вопреки желанию выплюнуть, она сглотнула, но дальше ела уже что-то одно. Так в их мерзких вкусах было хоть какое-то насыщающее удовольствие.

Охотник тоже ел, одной рукой придерживая край мешка. У воды из его фляжки был бражный привкус. Он что-то добавлял в неё, вроде для дезинфекции. Трава поблёскивала в редких лучах, мошкара собралась около сумки. Маленький рой гудел как электрический провод.

Клац!

Невдалеке раздался звук захлопнувшегося капкана, а вслед за ним протяжный взвизг. Охотник вскочил, в руках у него моментально появилось ружьё. Зверь снова взвыл, и мужчина, на ходу заряжая патроны, двинулся в сторону звука. Девочка не выразила особого желания следовать за ним. Она собиралась спокойно закончить свой завтрак, но зверь опять завыл. Взрослый волк не стал бы оповещать о своей беззащитности весь лес. Может волчонок?

Что-то в этом раздражало её. В итоге, девочка хмуро сунула остатки еды в карманы, поднялась и побежала туда, где скрылся охотник.

Она быстро вышла на звериную тропу. От человечьей её отличала узость и ветви, которые опускались неудобно низко для взрослого. Самое место для капкана.

Странно, что до сих пор не слышно выстрела. С чего бы охотнику церемониться с добычей? За изгибом тропинки показалась его спина: он будто бы с интересом смотрел на нечто, попавшее в капкан. Однако видно было только, как дергается цепь, прибитая к земле колышком. Девочка подошла к мужчине и заглянула за его ногу.

Подвывая и скуля, из железных зубов пыталась высвободить лапу собака. Шерсть колтунами, ошейник с подвеской свободно болтается на тощей шее, вокруг вьются мухи. Неужели она добралась досюда из города? На земле, размётанные и придавленные, валялись потроха, послужившие приманкой.

Девочка давно не видела собак, поэтому заинтересовано и насторожено протянула к ней руку. Собака притихла, опустилась на землю. Появление кого-то похожего на человека, её, видимо, успокоило. Готовая в любой момент отскочить, девочка приблизилась к ней. Собака покорно позволила взять свою голову. Девочка присела, и собака, тихо скуля, опустила подбородок к ней на колени. Её хвост пару раз стукнул по земле.

— Ты ей нравишься, — заметил охотник. Потом достал нож, и протянул его девочке: — Тогда лучше тебе это сделать.

Девочка растеряно взяла нож и посмотрела на собаку. Потом на нож. Потом снова на собаку.

Когда она подняла к охотнику лицо, на нём выражалась злоба. Было очень не похоже, что ей понравилась эта идея.

Голос мужчины остался на удивление спокойным:

— Что, боишься?

Девочка покачала головой.

— Значит жалко?

Девочка молчала, продолжая испепелять его взглядом. Охотник проложил ледяным тоном:

— А кролика, которым ты поужинала, тебе не жалко? А маленьких крольчат, которые теперь умрут без мамы? Эта хромая собака нам без надобности. Ещё одного дармоеда я кормить не буду. Пользы от неё сейчас — только шкура.

Он сделал паузу, и в его голосе вдруг даже послышалось что-то тёплое:

— Если так хочешь собаку, я могу сделать чучело. Получится хорошо, в ней сейчас как раз одни кожа да кости.

Девочка, не отводя взгляда, перехватила нож и вонзила его в землю. Охотник вздохнул со злым сипением.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что её в любом случае загрызли бы волки? А если бы не загрызли, то тогда какой-нибудь волк подох бы голода. Кто-то умирает в любом случае. Это не вопрос хорошего и плохого, сильного или слабого. Это вопрос нужды. Тебе нужно — ты убиваешь.

И он направил на неё ружьё.

— Мне нужен ребёнок, который это понимает.

Вид чёрной глубины дула сразу заставляет почувствовать себя мишенью. Будто заранее пронзает насквозь.

Девочка не изменилась в лице. Только дыхание, ставшее тяжелым, выдавало её страх, а может только ещё большую злобу. Но она не шевелилась, и каменной хваткой удерживала ошейник собаки, которая начала беспокоиться. Животное скулило, пыталась вырваться. От усилия, с которым челюсть девочки сжимала зубы, во рту будто появился кровавый привкус.

БАХ!

Выстрел грянул так близко, что тишина после него показалась звенящей. Девочка осознала, что жива. Более того — не чувствует боли. Она разогнулась, похлопала по груди — всё цело.

Лишь посмотрев на охотника, она поняла, что тот пальнул поверх её головы. Во что-то сзади. Девочка обернулась. В нескольких шагах на земле лежала серая туша. Волк, прибежал на собачьи вопли.

Охотник тем временем разломал ружьё, вложил новый заряд и с тем же хладнокровием снова прицелился. Руки у девочки затряслись. Одними губами она что-то произнесла.

— Что?

Девочка выдернула из земли нож, схватила обеими руками и ударила собаку в основании черепа. Животное взвизгнуло, она ударила снова. Собака обмякла.

Окровавленный нож полетел к ногам охотника.

Раздался странный булькающий звук, и исходил он от мужчины. Охотник булькал, хрипел, выдыхал, кашлял. Девочка обомлела. Он что, потерял дар речи? Но звук постепенно начал походить на нормальный смех.

— Ха-ха-ха-ха… Ах…

Он присел рядом с ней на корточки, и сквозь прорезь в мешке стал виден его глаз.

— Вот поэтому ты моя любимица.


End file.
